


The Games We Play Together

by cakie_nsfw



Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Come Eating, F/M, Paizuri, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Titfucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27528832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakie_nsfw/pseuds/cakie_nsfw
Summary: Ann gives Goro a titfuck in order to test his endurance. Day 23 of Kinktober 2020.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Takamaki Ann
Series: Kinktober 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946929
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Kinktober 2020





	The Games We Play Together

**Author's Note:**

> we need more anngoro in life

Goro’s breathing hitched as he felt the pillowy breasts envelop his cock, the skin soft and silky as he gently rocked his hips between them. They were tight and firm, swallowing his length as they lovingly embraced him, Goro moaning freely as he delighted the feeling of the plump flesh around him. 

“Remember, no cumming,” Ann murmured as Goro indulged himself with Ann’s tits, wanton desires pooling down his stomach. Soft, satisfied mewls escaped his throat, bliss trickling into his brain as he rocked his hips into her, “If you can go without cumming for fifteen minutes, I’ll be the one to buy lunch,”

The way she had reminded him so casually of his reward did nothing to deter from the warm, tender feeling of her breasts around his cock, looking up at him with her sparkling blue eyes, wide with love and anticipation as she allowed him to use her however he otherwise pleased. And Goro tried to stifle another groan between his hot, laboured breaths. He had to take it slow, he wanted to win, but the more he pumped gently into the plump mounds of flesh the more he wanted to surrender himself completely in the indulgent bliss of Ann around him. 

Still, he kept his slow, methodical rhythm despite his cock throbbing desperately around her tits, intending to win at their little game as he squirted droplets of precum on her beautiful snowy skin. His eyebrows knitted together as he focused on keeping his steady pace, allowing himself brief moments of enjoyment, his shoulders once tense now relaxed as he let another moan slip out from his flustered lips. 

A sudden jerk, he blinked his eyes open to see Ann shaking her breasts in time with his feeble thrusts, Goro yelping another hearty groan when he felt something wet and slick stroke against the smooth skin of his cock head. Ann was cheating, or at least edging him to the temptation to cum, making the challenge he faced all the harder as his cock ached with need, Ann’s teasing gesture throwing himself into a frenzy as primal wants gnawed towards the back of mind, begging him to forego their silly game and instead surrender himself to the pleasure that enveloped him as Ann continued to lap up the drizzle of precum seeping from his cock. 

“Ann, I think I’m-” Goro cried, yet his pent up frustrations blossomed into a blinding orgasm as it crashed unexpectedly upon him, Goro howled as he threw his head back in wild ecstasy, hot, thick cum spurting in spectacular fashion onto Ann’s face while he rode out his orgasm with few, weak thrusts. 

And she licked the strands that dripped down from her face and onto her mouth with eager delight, taking the salty treat that Goro had graciously given her into her mouth with hungry licks, hums of fulfilment echoed her throat before she dipped down to lick the stray morsels that had pooled from his entrance, Goro yelping in feverish bliss as she licked him clean with her tongue. 

“So, I assume I’ve lost our little game?” Goro asked with laboured breaths, earning a playful smile from Ann as she reached for her phone.

“Ten minutes, you’ve at least broken your own record,” she informed him cheerfully, undeterred by the fact that his cum still rolled down her cheeks and off her chin, her breasts glistening with some of the cum that managed to fall from her face, “But you lost, and as per our agreement, you gotta pay for lunch!”

“Ha-ha yes, but we need to get you cleaned up first,” Goro laughed, Ann’s cheery demeanour infectious as he returned her beaming smile with his own, “And I guess you want to go to that crepe place later, am I correct?”

“H-how did you know?!” she gasped, and Goro wanted to kiss her right there and then. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please follow me on @cakie_nsfw on Twitter, where I'll be posting WIPS, NSFW threads and other projects I'm currently working on. Also please leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
